I Don't Like You I Love You
by MissunderstoodMemories
Summary: A cute little one shot about how I thought Hermione and Ron should have gotten together in the sixth book. R & R.


"It's time for you to choose, Won Won! I am sick of her always being around! I'm your girlfriend, not her!" Lavender screamed at me.

"She's my best friend! She has been since first year! I'm not going to just get rid of her because my girlfriend of four months is jealous!" I screamed back at her, infuriated at the conversation that we were having.

"Well, sorry that you don't look at me the way that you look at her, or that you have a special smile exactly for her, that you have never given anyone else! YOU DON'T EVEN SMILE AT ME LIKE THAT! IT'S OVER, RONALD! O-V-E-R! Not that you care. You'll probably be drooling over Granger soon enough, anyway!" and with that, my nightmare was finally over.

I walked my way down the hall and into the Gryffindor common room. There, sitting on the couch in front of the fire, was my best friend, and secret crush, Hermione Granger, reading a book because she felt like it. I walked over, lifted up her feet, sat down on the couch, and put her feet on my lap.

"Did you know that you can ruin your eyesight by reading in this lighting?" I asked smugly.

"So what do you think of my toenails. Ginny did them for me." She asked, wiggling her toes.

"I like them. I especially love the bright red. It certainly draws your eyes in." I say, massaging her feet. "So how is McLaggen?" I mutter through gritted teeth.

"I wouldn't know. I hate the guys guts so much that I can't even stand to be in the same room with him, much less talk to him, and even more less that I would ask him how he was." She grins, but I can tell that she's serious. "By the way, you are really, really good at giving foot massages. I should let you massage my feet more often."

"Okay, fine, but this is your only freebie." I chuckle but then I see her shiver. "You're cold. Come here." I say pushing her feet off of my lap and opening my arms for her.

She reluctantly sat up and scoots into my arms which immediately wrapped around her, while my hands ran up and down her arms, trying to get her to warm up. Suddenly she looked up at me. "What?" I ask.

"I have to tell you something." She says.

"Alright, what do you need to tell me?"

"Okay, here goes nothing. I like you, Ron. I have liked you ever since you and Harry saved me from the troll in the bathroom six years ago. And this isn't just a friendly liking either. It's more of an "I'm going to drive myself insane, I like him so much" kind of liking. It tore me apart when I first saw you kiss Lavender and it hurt even more when you walked into the classroom with her clinging to your arm. I needed something or someone to take my mind off you or to get you jealous so I went to the party with Cormac. It basically just backfired in my face. I hated him but I kept him around because I knew that you didn't like him. I had Ginny do all of this stuff to me so I could try to get you to notice me. Maybe even get you to break up with Lavender, but I guess that will never happen." She rambled, but I stopped her at that sentence.

"We broke up today, so no more going out with Cormac to get me to be jealous.

She seemed absolutely shocked to hear this news. "Why did you break up?" she asked.

"She hated that I spent so much time with you and told me that I needed to pick between you two, so you can guess who I picked." And with that I kissed her right on the mouth. It was a simple but long kiss and I couldn't seem to pull away.

"What the HELL, you BITCH! HE IS MY BOYFRIEND!" I could hear Lavender scream from the stairs.

We broke apart and looked up at her. "Actually, Lavender, if you remember correctly, we broke up today so I was free game. Besides, I kissed her so there is no need for calling her names." I say calmly.

"You know I didn't mean that, Won Won! I want to be your girlfriend and I would die if you two EVER got together!"

"Well, then you might want to go and by yourself a coffin." Hermione smirked.

"I HATE YOU! BOTH OF YOU!" and with that she ran back you to her room.

"If it counts for anything, I don't hate you. But I don't like you. I don't like you… I love you." I whisper into her ear and she giggles.

REVIEW PLZ! –Mis


End file.
